stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Groms on Strike
"Groms on Strike" is the 23rd episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 49th overall. Summary After a series of unfortunate mishaps, the groms finally get fed up with their living conditions and declare a strike! But when Bummer and the senior staff turn up the pressure on the groms to get back to work, will they stay united in the face of adversity? Plot At the staff house, Reef finds his toast scorching, so he unplugs the toaster, which gives him a shock, causing his hair falls off. In the bathroom, Emma brushes her teeth, but the water she uses turns her teeth yellow. Johnny is in his room using his laptop, but a leaky roof causes water damage to it. Outside, Fin finds a bear eating her surfboard. She then goes inside to discuss plans to form a union, but Lo disagrees and Reef, who otherwise wants to join the union as well, follows suit, trying to appease his girlfriend. At the hotel the next morning, Fin tells Bummer about the grom union and their demands, but he laughs at their idea and tells them to get back to work. At the staff house later that day, Fin discusses plans for a strike, and although Lo rejects the idea initially, she finds a dirty bar of soap and agrees to go on strike. Outside the hotel, the groms decide to go on strike by making signs and chanting "strike" repeatedly, so Bummer tells Ripper to fart in their vicinity so they will stop. This plan backfires when they fan the polluted air back to him, so Bummer assigns Wipeout to give them donuts filled with laxatives. As Bummer chuckles as his plan initially works, the groms go back on strike and still will not resign, so Bummer disguises himself as a surfer to trick them. The plan fails when Bummer drops his surfboard and unwittingly blows his cover, so he ostensibly admits defeat and lets them surf for the afternoon. The groms cheer for their success, but Bummer, as he walks away from the groms, smiles in a sinister manner, hinting he has a plan. After the groms leave to surf, Wipeout finds a donut on the ground, only to be affected by the laxatives laced in it. While the groms surf, Wipeout looks for a place to go to the bathroom. By the campfire, the groms cheer for Fin, then she talks about Bummer's surrender. The groms return to the staff house to find boxes of their belongings items. Fin tries to open the door but finds out it is locked and her key does not open it—Bummer has evicted the groms until they end their strike. Bummer observes the groms from behind a bush and is enjoying that his plan is working. Fin tries to continue the strike but is met with angry silence, then Lo snaps at her because they now have to find shelter. The other groms try to end the strike, but Fin insists they continue with it and claims she has the situation under control. Wipeout continues searching for a bathroom and jumps into the Lobbyquarium to excrete his waste, only to be chased around by Buster the shark. Meanwhile, the groms plan on staying at the beach, and while Lo is not thrilled about it, Emma is. Broseph and Johnny move the couch from the staff house porch onto the beach, where they will sleep. Lo worries about their food, so Emma pulls out the key to the restaurant fridge. Lo then worries about what she will use as a mirror, so Reef allows her to look into his eyes while approaching her, only for her to push him away. While sitting on the couch, Fin puts Johnny and Lo in charge of firewood and Broseph, Emma and Reef in charge of food. Emma questions what Fin will be doing, so she claims it is bossing them around, then fulfills her "responsibility" as she tells them to fulfill that of their own. Broseph, Emma and Reef steal food from the Pirate Ship while Johnny and Lo collect firewood and have a close encounter with a bear. The groms continue their strike and go for an afternoon surf before sleeping, then continue with the strike the next day and surfing again. At the campfire, Johnny talks about his enjoyment of their new lives and Emma praises Fin for it. They then talk about their ideas for improvements to the staff house while Lo sulks, not enjoying staying at the beach. Just as Reef claims they are living in paradise, a thunderstorm starts and a large wave knocks the groms over, which drives Lo away. Fin claims they will not be defeated, but Lo tells her they will be as she threatens to kick Reef, who wants to join her. After Reef questions where they will live, Johnny proposes negotiating with Bummer, but Fin insists they do not. Meanwhile at the penthouse, Lo runs inside and takes a warm shower. At the Big Wave Movie Theatre, the five remaining groms are huddled in the couch but are scared by the Slasher marathon playing while, at the penthouse, Lo goes to sleep and enjoys her night of luxury. The next day, the groms are not doing well with the strike because they did not get much rest. While Bummer has the protesters humiliated as part of his plan, Lo reflects on the good times she had with them as George calls them losers. She then tells him that there are times when it is necessary to stand up and fight, claiming not everyone is spoiled by his or her parents, only to drive him away. The groms move in with the Kahuna, but after a while, his constant talking drives them away. At the beach, Wipeout runs to a portable toilet but finds a guest in there already. As the tourist walks out, Wipeout tries to enter, only to defecate in his suit. At the hotel, Lo offers to get back to work and starts with the lobby. She waxes the floor, making it slippery, causing Bummer to reprimand her and tell her to go away. Lo then tosses a steak behind her back, prompting an eager Buster to crash through the Lobbyquarium glass and cause chaos. An angry Bummer tells Lo to stop working, so Lo blackmails him in order to get what she wants. At the pier, Emma, Broseph, Reef and Johnny see a surfer and are amazed by the waves. Emma points out that they came to the hotel to surf, not strike, and she, along with the boys, agree to beg Bummer for their jobs back. Fin proposes a new strike strategy, but the others walk away, calling off the strike. A now-solo Fin claims she will not give in, but when she sees the aforementioned surfer, she calls the strike off as well. The Whalebus drops off Bummer, who begs them to come back and states the improvements are taken care of since their "representative" bested him. The groms return to the staff house, where Lo announces they have triumphed. However, they learn that the only improvement is a new bar of soap, which was Lo's request. Fin and the others congratulate Lo, but Snack Shack falls through the ceiling, a skunk runs through the room, and the power goes out, forcing the groms to go outside. There, Fin apologizes for letting power go to her head and thanks Lo for standing up to Bummer, and Lo thanks Fin back for showing her to fight for her rights. Appearances * Reef * Fin * Johnny * Emma * Lo * Broseph * Bummer * Kelly * Ripper * No Pants Lance (cameo, does not speak) * The Kahuna * Rosie (cameo, does not speak) * Snack Shack (cameo, does not speak) * Mr. Ridgemount (cameo, does not speak) * Mrs. Ridgemount (cameo, does not speak) * George * Marvin Family * Wipeout * Ty (cameo, does not speak) * Buster * Sandy Beaches (flashback, does not speak) * Unknown Female Surfer * Bear * Nana (cameo, does not speak) * Tropical Tan Models (flashback, do not speak) Trivia * As with previous episodes "The Make-Out Fake-Out", "Hunka Hunka Burning Reef" and "Sweet, Sweet, Meat Cheat", Lo behaves in an out-of-character fashion through parts of the episode due to her controlling behavior over Reef. * Bummer recruits Ripper, No Pants Lance, Kelly and Wipeout to act as unionbusters to force Fin and the rest of the groms to disband their union and end their strike. * Stoked Radio: ** "Hold Your Horses" by The Dirty Tricks ** "Shout It" by Sweetheart ** "Without You Again" by Sam Shaber Goofs * At first, Johnny was carrying a sign with Bummer's face with a slash mark through it, like Fin was carrying. But when he comes back, after the groms run to grab a porta-potty, he's carrying a sign like Emma has. Quotes Fin: (After seeing a bear eat her surf board) This is the last straw! Broseph: (Pulls out a straw from his hair) Naw, lots more where that came from. Fin: Spell union. Reef: Uh, Y-U-N-Y-apostrophe—point is, if we're gonna butt heads with Bummer, we're gonna need a leader with some muscle! Lo: (Disgusted) Look at yourselves! A couple little things go wrong, and you go form a union? What a bunch of whiners. Reef: Yeah, a bunch of winners! Lo: Whiners, sweetie. Reef: Exactly, unions are for whiners! Reef: Dudes, think of the concussions for your futures—total black marks! It'll ruin my chances of becoming a brain surgeon! Fin: Those were ruined when you were born. Bummer: (After his first attempt to end the strike fails) Wipeout, you're in. Wipeout: (Holding donuts) You guys look pretty hungry. Broseph: Yes, guy! Free donuts! (The groms, minus Fin, grab a donut or two. Their stomachs growl as Emma gasps.) Reef: LAX ATTACK! (The affected groms run to the hotel but are stopped by Wipeout.) Wipeout: Sorry, no strikers allowed. Johnny: Traitor! Emma: Backstabber! Reef: You're toast! Nobody fiddles with my chocolate fudge. (Farts) Oh man, that was not chocolate fudge. Groms: Hairy soap, we say no! Hairy soap, we say no! Bummer: (Disguised as a surfer) Hey dudes, surf is up! Yo, chill with me down at the beach, far away from the hotel entrance, yeah, where we can hang ten and shoot the curls and cut the cheese. (Drops his surfboard on his toe) Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Reef: Dude, so lame. Fin: The surfers united will not be defeated! Groms: The surfers united will not be defeated! Emma: Three cheers for Fin! (The groms cheer) Fin: Oh please, you're embarrassing me. (The groms stop) I didn't say stop! (The groms continue cheering) Yeah, I totally owned Bummer. Did you see his face when he finally cracked? Fin one, Bummer big zero! See Princess? That's how we get things done. Lo: Are you gonna let her get away with that? Reef: Not a chance, babe. It should be Reef one, Bummer zero. Bummer only caved after I called him out on surfer camo, so how about a little love Reef-way? Broseph/Emma/Johnny: Fin! Fin! Fin! Fin! Fin! Fin! Fin! Fin! Fin! Fin! Reef: They're only following her 'cause she's hot. (Lo growls at Reef) If it makes you feel better, you are totally like the second or third hottest babe at the picket. (Lo glares at Reef) Totally the second hottest? (Lo slaps Reef) Fin: Bummer's kicking us out? But he promised— (A pair of briefs lands on her face) Reef: Hey, my undies—that I didn't get around to washing. Fin: Ugh, get it off—get it off me! Fin: (As it starts to rain) Eh, could be worse. (Lightning strikes) Could be worse. (A wave knocks over the groms) Eh, could be worse? Lo: (Throws dirt at Fin) No! No! This could not be worse! Paradise sucks! I'm going to my daddy's penthouse! Fin: Good riddance, Princess Quitter. Lo: Least I'm not Princess I'm a Total Tyrant Who Has No Clue What I'm— (Slips) AAAAHH! Fin: Who needs her? The surfers united will not be defeated! Lo: No, the surfers united will be defeated! Emma: So tired! Broseph: So hungry! Reef: So ready to kick Queen Fin off her throne and call of the strike! Fin: Less grouching, more couching. Put your backs into it, slackers! We're almost at our new place! (The groms run from the Kahuna) Fin: Run! And whatever you do, don't look back! Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes With Videos